Dreams
by Tabuu99
Summary: Everyone looks forward towards the future but try as they might, they can never predict what will happen.
1. Threads of Fate

Me: Yami will be one month younger then Satsuki.

Satsuki: He does not own Kill a Kill or Mario, it belongs to it respective creators.

 _Yami's POV_

Stupid Elite Four. I despise their goals and ideals. As much as I want to rebel, I have no power to do so without a uniform and only those trusted by "Lady Satsuki" can receive one. I over heard a plan from a guy one day to go and steal one. That got me thinking to steal one to though I hoped to steal a 3 star uniform and not a one star off a minion. One day, I overheard the Sewing Club President talking to someone about checking up on a recently made 3 star uniform though I could have sworn they mentioned something else but I paid no attention. I knew this was my chance and secretly followed him to a storage room.

Once he opened the door I quickly came up behind him and knocked him out. I then searched around. The room was kept rather nicely. I noticed that at the far end of the room was a locker and next to it was a jet black sword. I ran towards it and tried to open it and was surprised find it unlocked and found what I desired.

It was a simple purple button up jacket right under the collar were to yellow semi circles that were upside down. The back of the collar had a spike design. Other then that, it looked normal. The moment I took it I heard a commotion out side and quickly ran to the window and saw Gamagori fling a one star uniform into his hand. Moments later Satsuki came out.

I clenched my fists. I despise her and her Elite Four. I then quickly took off my top and put on the Goku uniform. I felt power rising inside me. Their was a sudden flash of light and everything changed.

Once the flash was done, I noticed my faint reflection in the glass window They "eyes" of the jacket were gone and were completely purple. They "eyes" were replaced with a bat shaped bow tie. The spikes on the collar grew a bit. I noticed a long cape and come out of nowhere and my pants had changed to a purple color that matched my jacket though now I look close, it seems I was now wearing a suit

"Such power." I said

I remembered a sword nearby the locker before I quickly ran back to grab it.

"Your end has come... Satsuki Kiryuin."

I quickly cut my way out which then exploded for some reason and jumped out, my cape turning into a pair of batwings. I then raced towards Satsuki.

 _Satsuki's POV_

Their was a sudden explosion and I turned my head just as a blade was about to hit me but Gamagori used a whip to grab it and pull it towards him. The attacker landed on his feet a few feet away from Gamagori. I took a closer look at him and noticed he was wearing the new Goku uniform that was made recently. I was curious on how he managed to get inside the locker it was stored in when it was locked myself and even more curious as to how he was the first one to control it.

"You know the consequences of stealing a uniform don't you!" Gamagori yelled.

"I am sick of Lady...no, Satsuki and the rest of the Elite Four ruling over this school. Your end has come!" the boy yelled.

"Yami Drake, your death will be slow and painful." Gamagori yelled.

Gamagori then began his assault on Yami. Yami managed to doge most attacks but was hit with one and flew back before charging at Gamagori with incredible speed. Gamagori attacked again but his whip was cut up and was then kicked in the chest and sent flying into a wall.

I sat down and continued to watch the fight as Soroi handed me a cup of tea. I took a sip and he said "It seems this boy has some unique power if he's able to control that new uniform."

"Indeed." I replied.

Gamagori came out of the rubble and said "Not bad but nothing compared to..."

He then transformed.

"...Shackle Regalia!"

"I refuse to give up! Yami yelled.

Yami began to attack relentlessly but none of the attacks did anything except made Gamagori's uniform stronger. Eventually, he went into Scourge Regalia and attacked Yami relentlessly. When he stopped , Yami fell to his knees and used the sword he had to help him stay up.

"Damn...y-you got me." he said and fell on his back, his uniform not changing back to it's original state for some reason. Gamagori did change back, thinking it would take a while from Yami to do the same. He then walked up to the unconscious body. As he held out his hand to retrieve the the body, it disappeared.

"What!" Gamagori yelled.

Before anyone could react, Gamagori was kicked into the ground head first and attacked so much force that he passed out. He would have been killed if it weren't for the life fibers.

"Pathetic." Yami said and turned his attention towards me.

He pointed the sword at me but before he could do anything, he was hit with an invisible force.

"You are not the only one with tricks up your sleeves." Houka said as he became visible again. Yami charged at him but was blocked and swatted away with a giant sword.

"We refuse to let you hurt Lady Satsuki!" Uzu said.

"She's power hungry! She cares only about herself!" Yami yelled and slowly stood up. This time, he was actually hurt.

He held out his hand and said "Come on, she's nothing without you. If all of us stood against her, she's nothing."

He was then his with a "missile" and a ton of music notes.

"We have been with her since the beginning, some more then others. No way you can make us turn on her." Nonon said

"No way anyone else would join you either." Uzu said.

Once the smoke around Yami cleared, he was now laying on the ground, not moving and his uniform was back to it's original state. Houka went in closer and after some investigation, he called out "This is the real deal and he's knocked out this time."

The Elite Four reverted back to normal and Uzu said "Hang him up with the other one."

I then got up and stomped my foot down and said "No, take him to the infirmary and strip him of his uniform."

"He might be useful." I thought.

 _Yami's POV_

I woke up with a start.

"I'm alive?" I said as I felt my body all over, to double check.

I was in my original school uniform. I looked around and saw my self in the school infirmary. I was still in shock of being alive with the door to he room opened and Uzu came in followed by Nonon.

"Finally, your awake. Let's go, Lady Satsuki wants a word with you." Uzu said.

Considering my other options, I had no choice but to follow them. I got up and followed Uzu with Nonon following behind me. We eventually came to a stop in a room which had Gamagori, and Hōka sitting on the sides which Nonon and Uzu joined them. Satsuki was sitting on her "throne".

"Please, have a seat." she commanded with a quiet voice.

I did as she ordered and was handed a cup of tea by her butler. It's rare that I get to drink tea but when I do, I enjoy every last drop of it. I thanked him and he nodded.

Once I took a sip of it she said "That uniform you were wearing is a very special."

"Special? How?" I asked and I saw the butler from before bring out the the uniform we were talking about.

"We received something...strange one day. Something not of this world. It had little power remaining. So, what ever was left was put into a Three Star Goku Uniform. We ran some tests some time after its completion but..." she paused, took a sip of her tea before continuing "We ran into some problems."

"What kind?"

"The first two to try on the uniform died when they tried to transform."

I nearly spat out my tea but managed to keep it in.

Before she could continue, I interrupted her, which made me receive glares from the Elite Four "How come I was able to transform then?"

"We don't know that yet. Tell me, did you feel anything strange when you first put on the suit?" Satsuki asked.

I then noticed Hōka was typing really fast. He must be keeping a record of this conversation.

"All I felt was power rising up inside me then...well, you know.' I said and took another sip of my tea.

"That all?" she asked.

I nodded and she was about say something when I interrupted her again "How come-" This time Uzu interrupted me and said "How dare you-"

"Uzu." Satsuki said before she looked at me and said "If your wondering why you're still alive then let me explain."

"The uniform you wear is "alive"."

"What?"

"It's alive. When ever we try to lock it up, it manages to break free. Which explains how you were able to retrieve it so easily. I don't know why but it seems to have accepted you which is why it didn't kill you. Normally, we would have killed you by now but considering this information, We will give you a choice. Die, or join us."

If I had take a sip of tea I would have surely spat it out.

"Are you serious?" I said.

"As long as you learn to respect me and the Elite Four, then you are more then welcome to join the Student Council and also, as my personal body guard."

I, along with everyone else in the room went wide eyed.

"Lady Satsuki are you sure about this? He tried to kill you before." Gamagori said.

She then motioned everyone to calm down and said "My death will not stop my mothers plans. If he really wanted to stop us, then he would have to kill both of us, which would be impossible for someone like him."

she then gave her cup of tea to her butler and stood up. She then looked right at me and made me feel like she was staring directly into my soul.

"What's your choice?" she asked.

It was a tempting opportunity. Once I learn more about their intentions I might understand why do did what they do. I also knew that If I jumped the gun they would easily take me out and kill me so I would have to take my time.

"I guess I accept." I said and stood up.

"Good." she said and took the uniform from her butler and walked over to me.

"We will run some tests tomorrow so get some rest tonight." she said with a smile that sent shivers down my spine.

Me: Thats the end of the fist chapter.


	2. Past and Future

Me: Yami will be one month younger then Satsuki.

Satsuki: He does not own Kill a Kill or Mario, it belongs to it respective creators.

 _Yami's POV_

"Are you ready to start the tests?" Houka asked, already transformed.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said and did the same.

When I did though I felt different. I felt just as strong as before but something was different but I couldn't place my finger on it. I charged at Houka and tried to swipe at his head but he narrowly ducked under and he quickly roundhouse kicked me. I was knocked back but backed flipped and charged at him again. I swiped at him a numerous amount of times but he simply dogged all of them while typing.

"So predictable." he said and began his assault on me.

I blocked most of his strikes but some of them got through. I was lucky to have this Goku uniform or else I would have been done for. I tried to attack him again but he simply kicked me backwards and said "Come on, I have never met anyone so predictable as you before."

I got mad and charged at him again before. I missed again and just as he was about to hit me I seems to phase through his kick. I quickly took the opportunity to counterattack and managed to get not hit in before he jumped back.

"Fascinating, you phased through my kick." It felt strange, like the part he was going to kick disappeared for s split second.

"What is this?" Houka said, surprised.

I looked next to me and saw a shadowy figure. It was about my height but other then that, had no other features because it was made purely of darkness.

I thought about it attacking from behind and it do so quickly. Houka managed to blocked and hit it back which made it disappeared on contact.

"How interesting, some kind of shadow copy. Weak but useful regardless."

Another one showed up when I thought of it and smiled. It attacked from behind while I got his front. He managed to fend both me and my clones off with some difficulty. When ever he dispatched one of my clones, I immediately summoned another one. The copies died in one hit, weak or strong and it seems that they couldn't deal out to much damage regardless but having an opponent fight two one on one kept some pressure on them and that was good for now as I was getting some hits in.

I thought of a plan to end this now and jumped back and my copy charged at him from the front. He dispatched it before another charged at his back. He dispatched that one as well, but before he could turn to face me, I grabbed the back of his head and smashed it into the ground. I then picked him up and threw him agains a wall. I was about to charged at him when he and another voice said "That's enough!"

I stopped and the door to the training room opened and Shiro came in.

"Well done, both of you. That was excellent combat data we've collected on the new uniform."

I transformed back and helped Houka up before he asked "Did you feel anything strange during the fight?"

"Say nothing…." I heard a voice say.

"Hmm?"

"I said, did you feel anything strange during the fight?"

"I wished….not to be….revealed….to these people." the voice said.

Apparently no one but me could hear this voice

"So it is alive?" I thought "Well I'm not a complete liar so…."

"I agree it did feel alive but other then that, nothing." I said, telling a half truth.

"Ok then." Shiro said before stopping to type something on his pad before saint "You may go now, Satsuki is waiting."

I walked out of the room and asked "Are you really alive?"

"Somewhat…..weak right….now….cant talk to…..much….right now" he said.

"Can you tell me your name at least?" I asked.

"Ant…Ant….Antasma….."

"Well Antasma, my name is Yami."

Last night was my last night in my home. Being Satsuki's bodyguard meant I had to live with her. It was sad that I had to leave the only house I have ever known but was a bit happy to get someplace new to live. Other then a few tests on me and my uniform and a few other exemptions, I'll be following Satsuki where ever she goes. I'll get notes and homework from my teachers so I don't fall to far behind. My grades were decent, usually in the B range, rarely going above a B+ or under a B-. Because of this I loved well enough but without income to fix any damage, my house fell apart. Starting with a hole in the ceiling ended with broke door hinges. Why wasn't my parents paying the bills? I'll tell you that soon.

"Please, have a seat Yami." Satsuki said. She was having dinner right now. It was unusually large for one person but now I get it.

"As you wish." I said and took a seat across from her.

I had a few bites of lobster, which was much better then anything that I have ever had before, when Satsuki asked "Are your parents fine with this arrangement?" she asked, as if she already knew my answer.

"Well, I guess. I didn't ask them, because they're dead."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. What happened, if you don't mind me asking." she asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Don't know….found them dead one morning. I was so young then…" I trailed off.

"…." the expression on her face had a hint of anger and remorse on it but I brushed it off as my mind playing ticks on me.

"After that my uncle took care of me for a while. He died last year of a heart attack."

"My condolences to you Yami."

"…..Thanks." I said.

I had to steal from time to time just to survive. Now that I live here I don't have to worry about that.

"She knows….something….." Antasma said weakly.

"You said this suit came from somewhere not of this world right?"

"Correct."

"Any idea where?"

"Houka was able to analyze and translate some of the data into a video with some audio." she then told Soroi to go fetch a tablet. A minute later he returned with one and gave it to Satsuki. She fiddled with it for a minute or two before she handed it it me.

I looked at the screen and pressed the play button.

I saw mostly static but noticed blurs of red, green and orange with the background bering either purple or black with rarely any other colors.

"Mu….def…Bow…" a distorted voice said but I knew it was Antasma at certain points.

"Ant…sma…will….defe….ou." another voice said.

The video ended with nothing but static. I felt a strange burning sensation on my chest but it went a way as quickly as it appeared.

"Garbage quality." I muttered and handed the tablet back to her.

She gave a slight chuckle before saying "Indeed but that was all that was salvageable. That and the, unique, power it had."

"Power?"

"Yes. While not much is yet known about what kind of power, what we know for certain is that is is some kind of….darkness."

"How odd." I said.

She gave no response and we continued eating.

"At least I learned something today." I thought.

After we finished eating she asked, "What's your plan for your future?"

I was curious why she asked me this but answered anyways with "Get married and have a family. Also to get a good enough job as well."

She gave no response other then a very small smile. We both got up and I followed her to my room which was right next to hers.

"This will be your room. If you need anything, call for Soroi. Inside you will find some night clothe you can wear, if you wish."

"Thank you." I said.

As she turned to got to her room, I said "Good night….milady."

She gave a wave of her hand as she walked away but no other response.

I walked into my room, closed the door and Antasma said "I….don't trust…her at all."

He seems to be getting slowly better at talking.

"I know but I want to wait a bit before starting a rebellion." I said.

"Good idea...don't want...to die...to early..."

"One more thing." I said as I changed out of my Goku uniform "How come I'm the only one able to hear you?"

"These...fibers of clothing...that make this...new from of me...have unique power. There are some...powers I have yet...to discover..."

"Also, what was that video about?"

"...Let's talk more...in the morning..." he said and went silent.

I got into bed and thought "Hope nothing to challenging will come of this new job."

With these teases being preformed on Antasma, or rather, is Goku uniform form, I get better and better and battling. I might be able to take out the Elite Four at some pint once Antasma regains more of his power and maybe ever discover new powers.

Me: Sorry the 2nd chapter took so long. Life stuff got in the way, you know how it is.


End file.
